When a person is working to perform a particular task that uses many different items or tools, boxes and particularly tool boxes have been used to adequately store such items. Typically during the performing of the work at hand, the tools or articles that are being used are not returned to the toolbox but instead are usually left lying around within the vicinity of the working area. As a result the user, requiring a particular tool, may not be able to locate it quickly enough, which leads to inefficient use of time in performing the task, leading to frustration on the part of the user.
A user may also require use of other tools whilst having a tool in either hand which would entail the user having to release one tool and grab another tool and then just use two tools at once. Typical examples may be holding a light to light the subject being worked on or to use a mobile phone, for example, hands free. It would be exceedingly difficult to hold a portable light, speak on the phone and then use one or two other tools in order to work on the task at hand.
The present invention seeks to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages by providing a portable tool that can hold and support various articles in any position to assist a user to efficiently use a set of tools and complete the assigned job whilst keeping the tools or items within reach and easily seen.